


They go to IKEA.

by mothdotjpeg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IKEA, It's multi-chapter but its kinda just a one shot, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), They go to ikea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdotjpeg/pseuds/mothdotjpeg
Summary: “No, my dear Will, I know what Ikea is.” The annoyance was thick in his voice, some disdain for the topic altogether, but Will was deadset on this path. It was noon. Normally, they ate lunch together quietly. Will trailing in from his shed to find Hannibal cooking something simple, soft smiles swapped: a gentle understanding. The healing period was taking longer than expected, but neither of them minded. On the occasion they did talk over lunch it was about whatever boat engine Will was repairing, or whatever music Hannibal was composing. Some days, Will would take his break a hair early, just to hear the piano keys, the melodies, a gentle pause, or the harsh end.“Then why are you against it?” Will was aggressively trying to stab a leaf of lettuce, failing in the process, obviously too focused on the “problem” at hand.|| yeah they... they go to IKEA. ||
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Will tries to get Hannibal to go to IKEA. He disagrees.

“No, my dear Will, I know what Ikea is.” The annoyance was thick in his voice, some disdain for the topic altogether, but Will was deadset on this path. It was noon. Normally, they ate lunch together quietly. Will trailing in from his shed to find Hannibal cooking something simple, soft smiles swapped: a gentle understanding. The healing period was taking longer than expected, but neither of them minded. On the occasion they did talk over lunch it was about whatever boat engine Will was repairing, or whatever music Hannibal was composing. Some days, Will would take his break a hair early, just to hear the piano keys, the melodies, a gentle pause, or the harsh end.   
“Then why are you against it?” Will was aggressively trying to stab a leaf of lettuce, failing in the process, obviously too focused on the “problem” at hand. Today had been one of the days that Hannibal had “rage quit” (that’s what Will called it) on his current pile of sheet music, trailing to the shed to find Will hunched over a motor he was fixing. It was for their neighbor, he learned as Will helped him back inside.   
“Will,” His voice edged on the side of scolding, but Will couldn’t help but find humor in that as he finally jabbed the lettuce and stuck it into his mouth. Whilst he wasn’t constantly rude, impolite, and he did try his best for Hannibal, sometimes he couldn’t help but find humor in his actions. Hannibal signed and shook his head, about to continue. Will swallowed and started before he could,  
“We won’t get caught, Hannibal. Look at us.” They had had this debate many times: when they could go out, where they could go out, together or not. They had traveled plenty, Will wasn’t nearly as worried as Hannibal anymore. In the beginning, Hannibal wore a brave face, now Will saw it cracking. Will went out more often, not only because his hair was shaggier and he had stopped shaving for a few weeks at the start, but also because he was in better health. A gunshot wound to the abdomen made Hannibal obvious for the way he limped, he drew attention without meaning too. Hannibal loved to draw attention to himself. Hannibal’s hair had also grown out, Will liked the way in fell in front of his eyes when he was looking down at his fingers on the ivory keys of their used old piano. He liked the scruff too, it made Hannibal’s body seem lived in. After they had settled Will had started shaving, leaving his face smooth and shiny, but Hannibal insisted he left his hair a bit longer than before. Disguises, of course, but he noticed how Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair and twisted the curls without thinking.   
“The men we were are dead and gone, I completely understand that.” Hannibal sighed to his half-empty plate, his appetite had been wrecked since the fall. He knew Will worried when he didn’t eat, he hated himself too, but he had learned to accept it for the most part. “I don’t care for a day-trip to Ikea.” Will hummed as he chewed, watching Hannibal’s face as he spoke.   
“Why not?” He was trying to tread lightly, he had been for weeks. It wasn’t that being around Hannibal was anything new, but everything felt off. They wore nice clothes, had nice conversations, ate good food, but the only place he could really be himself, the Will he was before Hannibal had happened all those years ago, was in his shed alone. It confused him, how badly he wanted to revert back to being that sweaty fisherman with all his dogs, hell even if he could have a life similar to the one with Molly. Hannibal could accept that, he knew. Accept dogs and days where Will hid in his shed, but at the end of the day, Will was more than his old self. This was after-Hannibal, not before, and he just wanted to go to Ikea with the presumably dead cannibal he had given it all up for.   
“I’ve never been to Ikea, Will. We can surely get better items someplace else. What do you need anyway?” Will sighed to his empty plate, feeling Hannibal’s calculating gaze.   
“I just want to go someplace fun for the day. Please? They have good food too-” Hannibal tutted, taking their plates. He wasn't one to interrupt ever, how rude. Will was caught off guard as Hannibal swiftly moved to the kitchen.   
“They cannot possibly have _good_ food.” Will shook his head and went to get his coat, deciding to drop the subject altogether and work in his shed that night. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hannibal agrees to go to IKEA. Cuz he'd do anything for his boy.

To be honest, Will forgot about his Ikea endeavor. Hannibal had been turned off from it, so Will had simply moved on. Their usual routine was simple, causal, the argument barely a memory in the air. That was until Hannibal startled Will one morning. He had gotten up early, planning on fixing up a hole in the bottom of an old rowboat someone down the road had asked him about. But only an hour after Will rose, trying not to disturb Hannibal’s peaceful sleep, Hannibal had found his way, fully dressed, to the backyard. 

“Good morning, Will.” He had felt Hannibal’s body in the air behind him, settling into space before talking, but Will still flinched at the loudness in the quiet air. He turned around from where he was sitting to look up at the man he had found himself admiring these days.

“Hey babe,” Hannibal still winced at the casual endearing terms, Will insisting that saying “my love” was a bit much. On occasion, Will would say “darlin’” with his Southern drawl, and no matter how much Hannibal rolled his eyes Will knew he loved it. Will looked up at Hannibal as he moved closer, hands in his pockets as if he was waiting. He tried to not let his anxiety bubble in his stomach. “What's up?” Hannibal settled in front of Will, looking down at his curly brown hair, his hands still deep in his pockets. 

“I would like to indulge you.” The calm steadiness in his voice always caught Will off guard, made him shiver. He blinked a few times before meeting Hannibal’s gaze above him. 

“Yeah?” Barely a whisper, it caught in his throat. It was early, but Hannibal didn’t seem to mind as Will reached to place a hand on his waist, gently so as not to harm the still healing skin. “You haven't been having a great week,” Will reminded, as his thumb moved gently back and forth over the material of Hannibal’s shirt under his jacket. He had a habit of fiddling, Hannibal found it endearing. It had been a long week of late nights and days spent inside. Will didn’t make a big deal about the days Hannibal stayed in a bathrobe, he knew Hannibal didn't like being seen in that state no matter how much Will insisted he loved Hannibal’s soft edges. He knew that it was Hannibal showing his weak underbelly, his injuries, and weakness. So he would find Hannibal nausea pills at 1 am and say nothing of it, spend the last few nights as Hannibal laid on the bathroom floor cursing whatever God there was. He pet his partner’s gray-streaked hair and kissed him goodnight, never making a deal about the illness. Hannibal flinched at the reference to the sickness over the week but shrugged.

“I feel better today, slept through the night.” Will nodded, it was a strange change from the nights Hannibal would comfort Will’s nightmares. Now it was a rarity for Hannibal to sleep well. But he looked good today, well-rested and glowing with stability. Will gripped Hannibal’s waist softly to steady himself as he stood, hooking a leg around Hannibal’s and pressing their bodies closely quickly. Hannibal settled into the closeness, watching Will’s movements carefully. 

“What do you have in mind?” Will hummed into Hannibal’s ear, arm snaking around Hannibal’s back, his other hand clawing into the back of his hair and pulling his head back so he could look into Hannibal’s unaffected maroon eyes. 

“I was thinking about going to Ikea.” It was unfaltering, smooth. Any alter motive Will had in mind went blank, face laced with complete surprise. He could see Hannibal bite his tongue to catch himself from laughing, Will did love those soft edges. 

“Are you joking, or?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I haven't finished it and wanted to upload it so.... They go to IKEA. It'll be like 3 parts, I hope you enjoy it. This idea came from my lovely Hannibal friends in our GC so shoutout to those lovelies.


End file.
